plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Hover-Goat 3000 (PvZH)
Beastly |Tribe = Science Pet Zombie |Traits = Amphibious |Abilities = When played: Another Zombie gets +2 /+2 . When hurt: Bounce this Goat. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = The future is Hovering. The future is Radical. The future is Goat.}} Hover-Goat 3000 is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Beastly class. It costs 3 to play, and has 1 /3 . It has the trait, and its abilities give a selected Zombie +2 /+2 when it is played, and it s''' itself back to the Zombie Hero's hand when it is hurt. Statistics *'''Class: Beastly *'Tribes:' Science Pet Zombie *'Traits:' *'Abilities:' When played: Another Zombie gets +2 /+2 . When hurt: this Goat. *'Set - Rarity:' Event Card description The future is Hovering. The future is Radical. The future is Goat. Strategies With Hover-Goat 3000 is an amazing zombie when it comes to boosting other zombies. Compared to Loudmouth, it does not have the Gravestone trait, but it has 2 extra health and the Amphibious trait. This can replace Loudmouth as you can boost another zombie right away before plant threats like Berry Blast are able to destroy a zombie. However, the boost can only be given to another zombie and not itself, meaning that that this ability is useless if there are no other zombies on the field, so do not play it alone unless you absolutely need a shield to block a plant. Additionally, it has another ability that is quite handy as it can Bounce itself if it takes 2 or less damage in its lane without health boosts. This can allow you to play this over and over again, allowing you to boost other zombies greatly. This is even more useful because it has the Amphibious trait. If your opponent played a weak Amphibious plant like Sting Bean, you can play Hover-Goat 3000 there so it can be Bounced. This can turn in your favor to boost another zombie twice or more. All Beastly heroes can use this zombie as it is part of the pet tribe, namely to boost their pet decks with Zookeeper or Cat Lady. And because this Bounces itself when it takes low damage, you can play this again and boost your pets again. Each Beastly hero can also use this card effectively in their own ways: *Brain Freeze can use Firefighter to Bounce Hover-Goat 3000 back to his hand, allowing him to boost another zombie with it. *Immorticia can use it in her science deck where Hover-Goat 3000 can boost its strength via Zombot Drone Engineer or do bonus attacks via Gadget Scientist. She can also play Hover-Goat 3000 when Interdimensional Zombie is on the field to activate his ability. *Electric Boogaloo can purposefully hurt Hover-Goat 3000 with Gas Giant, Barrel of Deadbeards, or Fireworks Zombie to Bounce it back, allowing him to boost another zombie again. *The Smash, on the other hand, has problems using this zombie, as practically none of the Hearty class' specialties (healing, Frenzy, moving plants, and health boosting) really help it that much unless it needs to do damage. But even then, playing Secret Agent helps more in terms of damage. If you are fighting a Kabloom or Guardian hero, you can also play it in Hot Lava or Spikeweed Sector to Bounce Hover-Goat 3000. Against This zombie can be quite threatening as it can boost another zombie, which is similar to Loudmouth. But it also has the ability of Kangaroo Rider as if it takes damage and is not destroyed in one hit, it Bounces itself and your opponent can play this again. You can use the same strategies to deal with Kangaroo Rider, but keep in mind that this zombie also has the Amphibious trait. The fact that most Amphibious plants lack in strength does not help either. Fortunately, Hover-Goat 3000 is not that hard to destroy due to its average health. If Hover-Goat 3000 is played on the aquatic lane, Berry Blast or Whack-a-Zombie can destroy it at ease. Kernel Corn can also destroy this zombie and do damage to all other zombies, sometimes even destroying the ones boosted by it. But while you take care of this zombie, be sure to also take care of the other zombie that got boosted by it. You can also Bounce the boosted zombie to remove its boosts, but be careful of "When played" abilities such as Zombot 1000 and Flamenco Zombie's. You can also attempt to clear the field so that Hover-Goat 3000's boosting ability does not activate. If clearing everything at once is not possible, focus on the strongest zombies first. Gallery HoverGoat3000Stats.png|Statistics HoverGoat3000GrayedOut.png|Card (grayed out) Trivia *Its first ability is the same as Loudmouth's, and its second ability is the same as Kangaroo Rider's. *It is the second goat in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, the first is Goat. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Event cards Category:Science zombies Category:Pet zombies Category:Amphibious zombies Category:Beastly cards Category:Beastly zombies Category:Event zombies Category:Science cards Category:Pet cards